Just so you know
by Thalassina
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are best friends since middle school. While she is dating Luke Castellan, quarterback and most popular guy at Goode High, he is hiding his feelings for her, along with a secret that might end their friendship... But also if he doesn't tell her...
1. Secrets

**A/N: After a few years I found 'Just so you know' by Jesse McCartney on my old MP3 player again (totally forgot about that and don't even know why I have it since I don't really listen to this kind of music) and had the idea to this story.  
>I wanted to start writing this for days but never knew how to begin... But after listening to some Eminem songs I got the crazy idea of Percy listening to Eminem and yeah this is how I get my inspiration and ideas xD<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm no native speaker. If you find mistakes, please tell me :)**

* * *

><p>Percy didn't know how he started to listen to Eminem. He wasn't all the hip-hop guy, though he liked big hoodies. And caps. Damn, he loved his hoodies.<p>

He was on his way to school, sitting somewhere in the middle of the bus between some kids doing their homework, wearing his earphones and skipping songs. Right now he felt like hitting something and needed to distract himself from the scene in the back of the bus. His ADHD was only making it worse.

_"Where is my snare? I have no snare on my headphones"_ Percy increased the volume and moved his foot to the beat of _Cleanin' out my Closet_, listening to the lyrics and getting murderous thoughts himself.

The kid next to him got hit by a paper ball and shot an angry glare at the person who threw it, but when he realized who did he just closed his mouth and went on doing his homework.

Percy knew without looking who intimidated that kid: Luke Castellan, Quarterback of the schools football team and most popular guy at Goode High. He was sitting in the last row, holding the hand of a rather cute blonde. Darn, she was more than just cute. She was beautiful.

Her name was Annabeth Chase. She's been friends with Luke since they were kids and dating him since last years summer holidays.  
>Percy "only" knew her since middle school so what chance did he have against Luke? Ever since he could remember Annabeth loved talking about everything they had done as kids. Every time she did he felt jealousy nipping at his heart.<p>

At first Percy's been good friends with Luke and he still kinda was now, there was only one drawback: They both loved the same girl and Luke got her, not knowing about Percys feelings. Crap, he was even sure he loved her longer than this douchebag did. But there was nothing he could do about it. Annabeth was happy and he didn't want to destroy their friendship by telling her how he felt.

However, he couldn't help feeling like falling everytime she laughed. The butterflies in his belly would go crazy and his heart would fasten up so much he'd think it would jump out of his chest every second.

The bus stopped in front of the school and Percy got out, still wearing earphones so he wouldn't have to talk to Luke. Ignoring Annabeth waving at him was pretty difficult, though.

He made his way through crowds of students, skipping songs again until he found one that lifted his mood. He tried not to laugh as he walked through the hallways on his way to English whilst the lyrics made him feel like being one of these guys who thought they were the coolest ever.

_"I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady. All you other Slim Shadys are just imitading. So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up,please stand up?"_

With a small grin on his face he sat down in the classroom and taking off his earphones not until the teacher came in, not allowing him to listen to the whole track of _The Real Slim Shady_.

Mr. Paul Blofis nodded at him before beginning class. Not only was he Percys teacher but also his stepfather, which was a little advantage when it came to his grades on the one hand, but on the other it was a disadvantage too; when Percy didn't clean up his room for weeks it could affect his oral grades. But usually Paul was able to split personal life from school.

After English (which was the only class where Percy really tried to be good at) he kind of dozed through the day. It was at lunchtime when he finally had all his senses back on because this was the only time in the whole week when he actually could spend time with Annabeth. All the other days Luke would sit with them but on Thursdays he always had some extra training.

They didn't even share classes. Percy used to say it was some kind of conspiracy but Annabeth would just laugh and talk about bad coincidences.

When he entered the cafeteria and searched for her he had to think about the matter which had caused the big quarrel at home that she had asked him about for days now. But telling her would only lower her good mood and that was one of the last things Percy wanted. He knew he had to tell her soon, though. Before she found out by herself and was mad at him for not saying a word to her. Her eyes would turn from their beautiful stormy grey to a dark thunderstorm grey and she would have this look in them, like saying 'And I thought we were best friends'.

Now that he thought about it he decided it was the best to talk to her right now before there weren't any opportunities left.

She was sitting alone at a table on the left. Percy took the seat in front of her and tried to find the right words to start but luckily she was the one to go first.

"You're hiding something from me, I can tell. Is it about that argument with your parents?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

He took in a deep breath before stuttering "Well, y'know, 'bout that, erm... i-it's not like... uhm..."

"Percy" she said sternly, looking him directly in the eyes which let him forget what he actually wanted to say. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

Oh, if that'd be the problem here... Sooner or later many people would find out and that wasn't a big deal to him. Actually, he didn't even care. He just didn't want her to be sad (if she'd even be).

Right when he was about to say something a tray landed on the table next to Annabeth and a girl with spiky black hear and a leather jacket sat down. It was Thalia Grace, one of Annabeths closest friends.

Frustration hit him. Why now, Thalia? he wanted to scream but he just nodded to her and swallowed his anger and disappointment.

Annabeth shot him a concerned look but he waved it off and managed a smile. She didn't seem convinced but obviously decided to change the topic since she knew he wouldn't say anything about it as long as they weren't alone.

However, Thalia stayed and Percy didn't get another chance of talking to Annabeth. Later that evening he thought of calling her but yet didn't. And that was the worst decision he had ever made.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was the first chapter and since school is about to start again on Tuesday here, I can't tell when there will be time for me to update this story. BUT I WILL, I promise! I think it won't be very long anyway so I think I'll be able to manage it :)<strong>

**Please tell me what you think about this and if I made any mistakes _please_ tell me, too!**

**See ya guys next chapter :***


	2. Reasons

**Since there is still some free time remaining before school starts again I can still write more often, so here is chapter 2 :3**

* * *

><p>"YOU ARE MOVING?!"<p>

Percy was currently enjoying his cheeseburger at the cafeteria when her voice made him almost choke on it. She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and a disbelieving look on her face.

"OVER THE WEEKEND?!"

All he was able to do at the moment was staring at her, the burger in his hands, half on its way to his mouth which was still standing open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice got more upset by every word she said and every second in which he didn't.

Percy was finally able to swallow his food, thinking 'Oh, shit...'

He could see the hurt in her eyes and before she could say anything more he wildly gestured her to sit down.

Percy cleared his throat and inhaled deeply before he dared to look her in the eyes which he immediatly regretted. Guilt fell over him and all he wanted was to turn back time and call her when he had still had the chance to. Now she had found out herself.

"H-how do you know?" he stuttered and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Paul said us goodbye."

Oh, no... Why didn't he think about this earlier? His stepdad was her sports teacher and of course he would tell his students that he would leave.

"Look, Annabeth..." he began, "I actually DID want to tell you -"

"And why didn't you?"

"I-I... erm... it's a bit complicated, you see..."

She only raised an eyebrow at this. "Complicated, huh? YOU have something complicated going on in your mind?"

Ouch, that was mean. He wasn't such a good student like her and normally they didn't lose a word about it, so Percy knew she was really upset now. He gulped. "Please let me explain -" he started but got interrupted when Luke showed up.

Annabeth turned towards her boyfriend after he sat down. "Did you know Percy is moving tomorrow?"

Luke frowned at him. "You are what?"

Annabeth looked confused for a moment for why Luke didn't know either.

"Yeah, I'm moving to San Francisco" Percy said. "My mom got a great job opportunity there."

"Since when do you know?" Annabeth asked, her arms still crossed.

"Erm... You remember the argument I've had with my parents?" He ducked his head at the sight of her connecting the dots.

"Percy, that's two weeks ago! Why wouldn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!" Ah, there it was.

"Best friends, in fact" he said. "And would you please let me explain?"

"Go for it, Seaweedbrain." She leaned back and watched him expectantly.

Luke was still frowning at him and he wished he would just leave. How should he tell Annabeth the real reason he didn't tell her was because he wanted her to be happy because he loved her? In front of her boyfriend?!

Maybe there was even another reason. Maybe when he kept the distance his feelings would go away, maybe leaving her would be the best for both of them. But how was he supposed to say this?

Percy didn't know how long they just kept sitting there staring at each other until he found the nerve to say: "I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I can't tell you." He stood up, leaving his friend (the cheeseburger) with the girl of his dreams and her boyfriend, aware of the fact that he would probably never see them again.

He didn't know how he got home. Well, by bus, obviously, but he's been in a dazed state, sort of. Right after he had left the cafeteria it had hit him. The past two weeks he had tried not to think about leaving Annabeth and that he would try to see her again very soon, somehow. But now it all came crashing down on him. Memories flipped through his head. Everywhere he went he saw younger versions of Annabeth and himself, sitting under the branches of the big willow tree, walking down the school hallways fighting over something ridiculous, watching a movie on his moms couch, ...  
>They had seen each other crying, they had been through everything, they knew each others secrets and there was no other person Percy trusted more. Yet, he couldn't stop feeling this way for her.<p>

When he came home everything he wanted was to lock himself up in his room and watch the first movie the two of them had ever seen together, but his mother had other plans. So on his last day in New York he was packing up remaining things and heaving removals boxes into a big truck.

"Did you say goodbye to your friends?" Sally Jackson asked her son after everything was done. They would sleep this night in sleeping bags and wear sweatpants next day so they only had a big bag left with things they needed until tomorrow.

Percy nodded. His best guy friend Grover was the only one he had told about the moving before Grover had moved himself, to Canada. They were now living in some trailer park to keep connected with the nature or whatsoever.

He had sent Luke a text message in which he said goodbye and excused for not telling him, though most of it was drivel.

And then there was only one person left.

"Mom, I've gotta do something, erm, very important. I'll be in my room, but please do not disturb me."

Sally only lifted an eyebrow as she watched her son running up the stairs to his room.

Percy took out a writing block and a pen, sat down at the wall and started writing.

* * *

><p>Annabeth couldn't believe it. Her best friend didn't tell her that he would leave. She just didn't understand it! She had thought they could trust each other. Why didn't he talk to her?<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" She turned her head towards her boyfriend who was looking at her worried.

"Of course I'm okay" she snapped. "My best friend will only leave tomorrow and didn't tell me about it. I might even not see him again, oh yeah, I am very much okay!" Wow, she thought. Percys sarcasm was sinking through.

Luke scowled. "I don't get why he didn't say a word, not even to you. I mean, aren't you guys telling you _everything_?"

She shrugged. "Thought so, too..."

He hugged her and she nestled her head onto his chest. She knew he was trying to comfort her and, being her boyfriend, it must have been helping, but still... When Percy had seen her crying he would timidly pull her closer, say reassuring things (well, he was at least trying to) and sometimes even hum a lullaby until she fell asleep. He would always make her feel better. What was she supposed to do without him?

If she hadn't been with Luke that night she would have come over to Percys to see him one last time before he left. But she didn't.

And when she found the letter in her postbox the next day she wished she would have done it.


	3. The letter

**Today school is starting again so this might be the last update 'til next weekend, but maybe I can still manage to write something...**

**But for now, enjoy this brandnew chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was crying and she wished Percy was here. But not only because of that.<p>

She had left Lukes house early in the morning and ran as fast as she could, hoping they hadn't left yet. But she was too late. Right as she turned around the corner she saw Pauls car driving away. Annabeth stood there for what felt like an hour before she headed home.

The mailman was just arriving when she came home and gave her the post instead of putting them into the mail slot. She thanked him and opened the door.

There were a bunch of letters for her dad, lots of advertising - and a letter for _her_.

She layed her dads post onto a desk, put the adds into the bin and while opening hers she climbed the stair up to her room. She sat down on her bed and took the piece of paper out, immediatly recognizing the messy handwriting.

She began to read - and with each word more tears filled her eyes until she wasn't able to hold them anymore.

Now she was laying on her bed, crying, the letter still in her head. She had read it multiple times and still couldn't believe how she hadn't seen it... All those years it had been right in front of her and yet she's been too blind...

She wanted to tear the paper apart, wanted to kick her own butt, _she wanted her best friend back_. But would their relationship still be the same now that she knew?

With trembling hands she read it again, although she already knew every word by heart.

_This goes to my Wisegirl._

_I am so sorry. For everything. And I just don't know how to start explaining why I acted like that... I really am a seaweedbrain._

_..._

_Okay, I've been sitting here and trying to find the right words for maybe thirty minutes now..._

_Remember the song you used to like when we first met? Now that I think about it, the lyrics do fit perfectly. It's "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney. (I can already see the smile on your lips as the memory comes back to you.)_

_You know, there is something I wasn't able to tell you all these years and now that I'm gone I regret not having told you about it. But I didn't want to destroy our friendship... And then you and Luke became a couple..._

_However, this is how I feel about you:_

_"I shouldn't love you  
>but I want to.<br>I just can't turn away  
>I shouldn't see you<br>but I can't move.  
>I can't look away."<em>

_(See, another reason why I haven't told you about me moving to Frisco is that I somehow had the silly idea that the distance would make it easier to forget about you...)_

_"And I don't know  
>how to be fine when I'm not<br>'cause I don't know  
>how to make a feeling stop."<em>

_(It was a silly idea, indeed. Because the more I kept the distance the worse it became; I even wanted to be with you more than ever.)_

_"Just so you know  
>this feeling's taking control of me<br>and I can't help it.  
>I won't sit around,<br>I can't let him win now!  
>I thought you should know<br>I tried my best to let go of you  
>but I don't want to.<br>I just gotta say it all before I go.  
>Just so you know."<em>

_(At first I really liked Luke. I thought he was a pretty cool guy despite all his popularity issues. But all of a sudden he wanted more from you than only friendship... And at that point I was just about to tell you how I feel. On the one hand it annoys me that I wasn't fast enough because he got you instead. But on the other hand I'm glad about that. I only would have embarrassed myself 'cause you didn't feel the same about me. After you two started dating I really wanted to forget these feelings but they keep sticking like glue...)_

_"It's getting hard to be around you,  
>there's so much I can't say.<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>and look the other way"<em>

_(Do you remember last fall when I bought you that book you wanted so much but didn't have the money for? I said it was a gift out of true friendship. However, it wasn't just that. There was this moment when you looked me in the eyes for a couple of seconds and I thought, NOW TELL HER, but I couldn't. I am a yellow-belly.)_

_"This emptiness is killin' me  
>and I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long.<br>Lookin' back I realize  
>it was always there but never spoken."<em>

_(Okay, I admit it: I was fond of you from the very first second. Thinking back, I now see it. Every second I would spend with you I had this very special feeling but never got what it meant. I always thought it was 'cause we were best friends...)_

_"I'm waitin' here.  
>Been waitin' here..."<em>

_I don't know what you're thinking about me now. I don't know if we can ever be best friends again. And I really hope this doesn't change your mind about your relationship with Luke. I don't approve of it but not because I don't think it could make you happy._

_You don't have to do something out of pity for me. I will be okay, somehow. The one thing I want is you to be happy._

_Maybe we will meet again some time. (I hope so.)_

_With love,_

_Percy (your Seaweedbrain forever)_

Annabeth sighed heavily. How could she not have seen it? Now that she thought about it again she remembered the looks he had given her and the smiles that had appeared on his face when they'd spent time together.

After wiping the tears off her face she grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

It rang. And rang. And rang.

After approximately two long minutes she gave up. Perhaps now wasn't the right time, anyway.

However, she made herself a promise: She would NOT lose Percy. She would NOT give him up, no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you guys might already now the song but for those who don't, copy this behind the main YouTube adress: <strong>/watch?v=b3N0Sf2c22c** (FF would otherwise block it)**

**See ya guys next chapter! (Hopefully soon) :D**


	4. The call

**First of all I wanna thank all you people who are still reading this crappy story and the few of you who review it (even you, Melli, my fellow fish)! I know my chapters are short and I really wanna make them longer as they are.  
><strong>**I'm gonna have a very important school project soon so probably won't be updating so often but I promise I will keep writing!**

**Review or PM me if you have anything to say to this story or wish or suggest or whatever :)**

* * *

><p>It has been nearly a week until Percy got the call.<p>

The temperature of the sunrays was already warm enough for wearing a tee-shirt outside, although the clouds were occasionally blocking the dazzly shining circle far above the treetops but certainly not high enough for Percy to not get his eyes blinded by looking right into it when raising his head a bit up to the sky.  
>He ignored the goose bumps he was getting from the rather cold wind which was reminding him that it was still April and he merely sped up to jogging on his way downtown where he was supposed to meet with his project partners from physics class.<p>

It was kinda weird doing a project for this new school with new teachers and many new faces he has never seen in his life before and he had to get used to it yet. Same with the new house they've moved in. Everytime he woke up at night and had to go to the bathroom he had problems finding it. In the second night he'd bashed straight against a wall that he thought wasn't supposed to be there, eventually he remembered being in his new room.

When he arrived at the agreed meeting point he was able to spot his new friends immediatly from a distance. Rachels fiery red hair was glowing in the sun like a beacon, guiding him through the crowd. She was sitting on the edge of a fountain, moving her feet to the beat of a song played by some street drummer nearby. The guy, Jason, was taking out his wallet and throwing the drummer some coins.

Percy already knew that Rachel wasn't into science at all. She was an artist for life. Jason for some reason liked everything but simultaneously nothing in particular, he just went through it, somewhat like Percy who only tries to get the grades he needs to pass and therefore doesn't have favourite classes. Right now he doesn't need English though, because he wants to have something set where you only have a right or wrong choice and no interpretational crap where the action is not clear to understand. Feelings are the least he wants to deal with right now. He should have known it had been a bad idea to confess everything to Annabeth. What was he even thinking? It presumably ruined their whole relationship. When he was ever meeting her again it would be such an awkward situation...

"Hey guys" Percy said as Jason was looking at his watch. Rachel winked.

"He's got a date with Piper McLeeaan" she teased in a sing-song voice and got a scowl back. "It's the third this month, isn't it?"

"Please, I don't want rumors. I don't even know if she likes me."

"C'mon, Grace! First, don't worry, I'm not as pathetic as Octavian, I don't start rumors. Second" she shot him an 'are you kidding me' glare, "of course she likes you! Why do you think she still wants to meet you?"

Jason shrugged. "Dunno, to be nice maybe?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That french guy wanted to be with her, too. She dumped him after their first date 'cause she didn't like _him_. Don't be such a noodle, Jason!" She turned to Percy. "What about you?"

Percy snapped out of his thoughts about why he came here in the first place when all they were talking about was girls. "Hmm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Her eyes sparkled curiously and he couldn't help but wonder why his lovelife was so interesting.

"Na, can't say that." In his opinion Rachel looked slightly too relieved. "Can we start the project now?"

The girl sighed grumpily. "Fine..."

They sat down at a picnic table in the sun and took out their notes about gravity and Jason read out the main tasks they got from the teacher.

"1) Explain how gravity changes on earth when height does (mind the dephts of the sea, too!) 2) Explain the difference between gravity on earth and gravity on three other planets. How do you calculate gravity? Include media in your presentation."

Rachel groaned and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Percys phone rang. He glanced at the screen and almost got a heat attack when he saw who was calling. Quickly, he stood up and stumbled out of earshot before he answered the call. "Hi."

"Hey..." Her voice still sounded angelic. "I got your letter."

"Oh" was everything he managed to say. He nervously began to kick some innocent tree while he waited for her to say something.

"I... I didn't know, really. And I am so sorry. I was all couple-y with Luke in front of you and always treated you as a friend and probably hurt your feelings everyday and I am so so sorry and I just don't know what I could do now to make it up and -"

"Hey, slow down!" Percy interrupted her. "It's... it's okay." Wow, that was some lie. And he knew that she knew.

"Perce, I don't want our friendship to end."

"Same here."

"So... what are we gonna do now?" Act like nothing happened? No, he wasn't able to. Not yet. Maybe after some time when he could forget these feelings. When he could look at her without his heart racing a marathon.

"Dunno... Do you wanna stay in contact?" He wouldn't see her for a long time so there was distance. Percy hoped that'd be enough to get over her. But never talking to her again? Then he'd rather face every monster that was told about in any story, particularly the ones from mythology he learned about last year in class. With Annabeth...

"Of course! You will not get rid of me so fast, seaweedbrain." A grin appeared on his face. "I'm just a little confused right now... But I don't wanna lose contact."

"Me neither."

"We're still friends after all, aren't we?"

"For sure, wisegirl!"

"Okay then... Gotta go to the dentist now..."

"Heck, again?"

"Yes, seaweedbrain. Two times a year."

They started chatting about the last times one of them had to go to the dentist and it felt like there had been no letter, no confessing of feelings and no moving at all. Percy could have talked like that forever but she had to go and he had to work on a project, so they ended the call. It was a little bit awkward since they didn't know how to say goodbye; he almost said 'love you' and she stuttered something about 'best friend'.

When he got back to the picnic table his brain was sort of dizzy. The situation was still awkward but she wanted to keep the friendship alive. That was good. Definitely. But still awkward...

Jason cleared his throat and he snapped out of his thoughts, again.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Rachel said. A pretty ghost... No, Percy! You want to get over her! He merely shrugged. "It's nothing. Can we go on now?"

His companions frowned at each other but didn't say anything. And the working began.


	5. Changes

**Heey guys, I'm back :D Fortunately I am able to update so soon but I don't think it will work for the rest of the week. Next weekend you will get the next chapter, as the situation seems now.**

**And I wanna thank you guys for reading this and would like to ask you for some reviews since I don't get so many. I wanna know what you think of my work and if you have something to complain about (feel free to criticize me but please no offense!). When you tell me about your opinion this story can only approve from it!**

**That's for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Eight months.<p>

Eight months had passed until Percy was on his way to New York. To Annabeth.

The snow outside was glittering in the sun and everytime they made a break on a highway roost and got out of the car their breaths formed clouds of warm air in front of their mouths. They wanted to stay over Christmas at his step-grannys house until early January.

Time to face it, Percy thought. It's been a long time. In the past months Annabeth and him had stayed in contact. They texted a lot and from time to time called for hours, sometimes even all night long until one of their parents found out and made an end to it.

Percy would like to say that the progress of getting over the girl was going well, but that'd be a lie. He just couldn't help but smile like an idiot everytime he received a message from her and after some time the personalized vibration of his phone sent out some kind of excited quiver through his body.

After about three months he was currently home alone, bored and switching through TV channels when he heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere around him. He listened carefully. That sound... It was very familiar. If it only was a little louder...

He somehow managed to get up from the couch and started searching the room. The source didn't come from the cupboard - and by the way, why wasn't the telephone on its charging station? It took him a second for the information to sink in. _The telephone!_ Percy remembered throwing it somewhere onto the couch after he'd ordered a pizza and with two steps he made it to the heap of blankets and pulled out the blue phone with its black buttons that was still ringing.

"Hello?" he blurted out.

"Percy?" The voice was very quiet and definetly a girl's. He'd recognize this voice everywhere and under every condition.

"Hey, Annabeth. Sup?" Was that a sob? He furrowed his brows. "Are you... alright?" Luckily, he was smart enough not to mention the sob he thought he'd heard.

"Something happened." She was definitely crying. "And I could need a friend to talk to right now." A friend. There was an aching in his chest, like an enlarging bubble of acid pressing against his ribcage, almost about to explode, but he tried to ignore it. Without success. She was crying and he was too far away to hold her, let alone the fact that she just called him a friend and consequently that stupid lovesickness came back. Why, for the sake of all gods, was it so difficult for him to forget this?

"Tell me."

"I broke up with Luke." It was only a whisper but at the same time as clearly to understand as possible. Percy couldn't avoid a smile and he hated himself for that.

"What happened?" He didn't know how he made his voice sound so calm while he was mentally running and jumping through the house with his hands thrown above his head. Percy, stop it, she's sad! Imaginary-Percy pulled himself together and got serious again.

She took in a deep breath. "I don't know... I thought I really like him and as a matter of fact I do but simultaneously it seems that I don't. Do you get what I mean?"

"Um, no, actually. You like him but you do not?"

"Yes, no, I do! He's amazing. But I guess it wasn't... How do I explain this? I guess it wasn't _love_. I only thought that I love him. Or did I love him but not enough? I dunno, for Athena's sake!"

"So... Let me get this straight. You do like Luke."

"Yes."

"And you thought you loved him but now realized it was - what? A crush that's over?" She thought about that for a minute.

"Right. I guess..."

Frustration hit him. Hell, why not half a year ago?

"How did you find out?" Hold on a minute... She always thought Luke was her true love, the one she was supposed to be with from the beginning. Was it okay to hope again?

"I think I just couldn't stop thinking of this other guy..." Oh.

"Oh, really? And you think you like him more than Luke?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Aaaand there went the hope, right down the hill.

"You should stick to him. He's probably Mr. Right." Why on earth was he saying this? ... Oh, right. Happy Annabeth.

"I will. But lets talk about you - how's Rachel?"

"Still keeps asking me to go with her to Leo's party."

"Why don't you just say yes, seaweedbrain? It seems like that girl likes you. Or... Or are you still not... y'know, over me?" No, Annabeth, he wanted to say. I keep trying but I just can't forget you!

But instead he said "Oh, erm... Yeah, well, no. I- I mean I'm over you. Yeah." Heck, why did he have to stutter?

"You sure about that? You don't sound like-"

"No, really" he interrupted her. "I'm okay now. You're my friend." Part of that was even true.

"If that is so, you should go on a date. Call Rachel!"

Maybe he should. Annabeth wasn't with Luke anymore, which was good, but she was into some other guy now and he lost again. He felt the urge to kick something, he wanted to grap his lovesickness and tear it apart. Probably a distraction was what he needed. So he decided to tell Rachel he'd go with her to that party.

* * *

><p>The first skyscrapers appeared on the horizon by the time the sun was going down and the first stars blinked on the firmament.<p>

Percy was all so caught up in his memories that he didn't even notice. He merely saw it and somehow the sight made its way into his mind and brought back the evening of the party he actually had gone to with Rachel Elisabeth Dare.

It had been a starry night. He remembered loud music and teens dancing around, holding cups of drinks. Rachel wore a green dress and matching high heels, her hair was braided and hold together with a big golden hairclip. Percy had to admit that she was kinda pretty. But again he couldn't stop compairing her to Annabeth which sort of annoyed him.

The whole evening they talked to people, had some drinks, talked to more people and had even more drinks. And not a single time they were alone with each other. Percy was glad about that since she used to stand so close to him that he already would have been able to count the freckles on her nose if he had wanted to. But that meant accepting the proximity and maybe even giving her the affirmation that he actually wanted to be that close to her. Which he didn't. And being alone with her would only let her think she could do something stupid. Which he didn't want either. Of course.

But the fates seemed to hate him. It was close to midnight when Leo - or rather his drunken self - wanted to slide down the banister, naked. So nearly everyone left the living room until there were only a few people left but they were all absorbed in eating each others mouths and doing other things - Percy was thankful for the dim lights. One of these people were Jason and Piper but they were just dancing to a slow song he realized was now playing. He mustered the courage to glance over to Rachel, only for seeing her glancing back.

"Soo..." she mumbled, apparently with an amount of alcohol in her blood that she wasn't used to. Percy himself felt not really better, though. He'd stopped counting the drinks after the fourth one and the one thing he knew was that he's had too much to think clearly. When he now was thinking back he couldn't say if he only persuaded himself or if his brains ability to think properly was really that fuzzy.

"Soo..." he imitated her and flinched a bit when she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing even closer to him than before. He didn't really notice they were dancing until she had to bring it up.

"You're not as bad dancing as you said you were." He frowned.

"What're ya doin'?"

"I wanna distract you."

"From what?"

"I know you have a crush on this friend of yours." Wait, what? He must have looked confused because she smirked at his expression. "The way you talk about her. The way you talk _to_ her. I've overheard some of your calls when we were at school. Girls know. Don't ask how, they just do." He was still suspicious.

"Or she just called you and told you to do this 'cause she knows I'm not over her yet."

"Nope. She didn't. I swear!" Percy knew she was serious. Rachel didn't swear often but when she did, she meant it. "Now let me distract you, Percy Jackson..."

She slowly leaned in and at first Percy wanted to push back. But at second thought he was the one who wanted the distraction. And maybe it could actually help.

So he accepted her lips meeting his and for once he actually managed to forget Annabeth for a while.


	6. Reunion

**I KNOW I KNOW I haven't updated for two weeks and you can hate me for that. School is killing me and I can already say that I don't know how many times I can post a new chapter within the next four weeks. And I know my chapters aren't long but since English isn't my native language it takes me a bit longer to write something worth posting.**

* * *

><p>Percy glanced at the clock. It was 10pm and he was sitting here and listening to some Christmas stories from when his stepfather was his age. He'd rather go out and maybe meet some people. No one in particular, of course. But maybe, just maybe, he would somehow end up near Annabeth's house and then he could as well go for a visit. It's not like he'd care, though. He was over her. Since Rachel had kissed him he was living in another universe where feelings for Annabeth were all about friendship.<p>

The morning after that party Rachel had asked him where they stood now. The way her voice was sounding so hopeful and the looks she was giving him, big puppy eyes determind to not go until she got her answer, made it obvious what she wanted to hear. But as much as Percy was trying, when the effect of alcohol was fading and he was looking into the girls eyes he couldn't concentrate on her. All he could think of was how it would have been if Rachel was Annabeth. How it would have felt to kiss her, to get looked at by her like Rachel did now.

So he had sighed and cocked his head at the floor. "Look", he'd said, "I do like you." He could literally feel her smile vanishing. "I'm not good at this feelings stuff. But all I do know now is that I don't think I can do... this." He gestured to nothing in particular.

Rachel had studied his face with sad but knowing eyes. "It's still her, isn't it?" Percy had nodded and this was one of the most uncomfortable talks he's ever had. He knew he was hurting her feelings. But he couldn't stop his mind throwing images of Annabeth at him and setting her voice into his ears like some catchy record.

Albeit now, after these months spending time with Rachel he could say that the amount of times his thoughts flicked to Annabeth was becoming less- oh, who was he kidding. He was still crushing on her, if not even more than that. When do you know it's more? When do you know you are in love with somebody? He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know.

"...looks like he's bored", his mom's voice was disrupting his thoughts. "Percy probably wants to go see his old friends."

Paul's mother raised her eyebrows before saying "Why does he need to go tonight? He's got plenty of time left before you'll go back."

Sally shook her head. "It's been eight months. I'm pretty sure there are certain... people he wants to see again." Percy wondered if she knew. But she was his mom, it was her job. Plus, she wouldn't dare to confront him with that.

"Go. We'll see you in the morning", Paul said and got a shrug from his mother. Percy didn't care what she was thinking. He liked her, no doubt, but right now he had the permission to leave, so he did.

Heading towards Annabeth's house he thought about all the times he was imagining their reunion. In some of them she cried, in most of them she kissed him. But never did he imagine it going like this.

He was half on his way when he came by the Stoll brother's house. Loud music was coming out and so did some drunken sophomore girls from his old school. With them was Travis Stoll, his arm around the shoulders of a girl Percy remembered being the daughter of a gardener, Katie whatsoever.

"Yo, Perce!", he babbled. "Is that you? Nice to see ya, feel free to join the parteeey!" And with that he was gone around the corner, the girls running after him.

Percy actually didn't want to go inside, he wanted to see Annabeth. He was about to go when he suddenly heard a too familiar laugh and stopped right in his tracks. _She was here. _Without thinking twice he practically flew up the steps to the door and entered the hallway.

She was leaning at a doorframe, cup in her hand, tottering when she took a step forwards, talking to a friend of hers. Percy was unable to move, despite his ADHD. He was stunned by the sight of her, as beautiful as he remembered her, golden curls, tanned skin, slim figure. When she lifted her face and set eyes on him he forgot how to breath. Her eyes were as stormy grey as always. Hell, he was so not over her.

The song was changing and an Eminem song was playing. _'Guess who's back, back again. Shady's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...' _Yeah, guess who's back, wisegirl.

Percy found his ability to use his legs again and a few seconds later he was standing in front of her and her grin was heart-melting. "Percy!" She hugged him tightly and nearly squeezed his lungs but he didn't even notice and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing back. He could tell she'd had many drinks already and that was something the Annabeth he knew normally didn't do.

"Why're ya here?", she asked, frowning as if her tongue wouldn't want the same thing like her.

"Paul is visiting his mother over Christmas and we're going to stay a while."

"Soun's niicee, why didn' ya call me?" She poked a finger to his chest.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Coool." She frowned again. "How's Rachel?"

"Fine, I guess... Like my other friends. How are you?"

"Very much fine." Her grin widened. "He's here."

Now it was his time to frown. "Who?"

She got closer, whispering in his ear. "Him. The guy I like." Oh.

"The boy you think you have feelings for which you discovered while still being with Luke?" She nodded her head eagerly. "So, er...", he tried to sound casually, "can you tell me who he is?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Dunno if he'd like dat." She emptied her cup and shook her head frantically by the taste of its content.

"Why wouldn't he? He doesn't know, right? So it can't be embarrassing." She was rocking on her feet and stumbled. Percy caught her and held her arms, preventing her from falling. "Come on wisegirl, it's only 10:30 and you're already drunk. You should go home." She didn't seem to mind.

"If you bring me." He was okay with that.

So they left. She had hooked one arm through his to avoid falling and even through his winter coat his skin tickled from her touch. Most of the way she was asking him questions about his relationship with Rachel. He'd told her about the kiss and she'd tried to urge him to take the next step. When he didn't she always said he was a coward but he wondered where that delighted note in her voice was coming from.

When they arrived at her house she turned to face him. "If this was a cliché movie you'd have to kiss me now." She looked him in the eyes and for a second or two he really considered kissing her but before he could make any stupid move she turned on her heels, fumbled with her keys and opened the door. "But it's life and we're friends, right? And I've had too many drinks."

However, she hugged him one last time and stumbled over the threshold, giggling over something Percy didn't get. He frowned. "Are you sure you're okay or should I maybe come in and help you?"

"Help me with what?" She turned crimson. "I can shower myself!"

Percy felt the heat rising to his cheeks. "That's not what I meant!"

Inside, a light switched on and Annabeth's father showed up at the door, his face lighting up when he saw him. "Ah, hello Percy, it's been a while. Great to see you!"

"Great to see you, too, sir."

"Annabeth, why are you back so early?" She giggled again and her father narrowed his eyes. "How much did you have?" She shrugged and winked at Percy.

"G'night, seaweedbrain."

"Goodnight, wisegirl." He smiled at her cheery face but when she finally turned to go inside he was almost sure he saw her face fall as soon as she thought he and her dad weren't looking.

* * *

><p>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<p>

The slightly glowing numbers on his clock were saying 1:48am and Percy was still wide awake. He just couldn't forget how out of character Annabeth had been tonight. She actually hated drinking, she hated losing control over herself. She didn't even insult him once. Something was going on with her, he knew there was something that was bothering her. It was like she's been a whole other person. And what was that wink about she gave him when saying goodnight? Annabeth never winked.

He couldn't forget how her happy expression had fallen when she'd turned away. Worried about her he didn't think twice, grabbed his phone and dialed her number. It rang about ten times but she didn't answer. What would he have said anyway? Maybe she'd even been okay with going home early because she didn't want to see him. Maybe she acted drunk so she had an excuse for behaving so out of character.

He'd ask her tomorrow what was going on. He knew her, so when she would act like she didn't wanna talk to him he would... what, go? Could he even?  
>Okay, he admitted, he was beyond confused. His mind was going crazy. He didn't know anymore- <em>go to sleep, Percy Jackson!<em>

He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes.

Why did she have to confuse him so much?

It was the last thing that haunted his mind before he finally was able to fall asleep.


	7. Blaze

**FINALLY DONE WITH MY DISSERTATION FOR SCHOOL! I am so happy xD Now I can write again *-* And I personally really like this chapter (although I know I could have done better but I think that everytime xD I just hope that it didn't end up being too implausible. And I hope I didn't make any big mistakes, after all I'm still no native English speaker...) :D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Annabeth woke up with a throbbing pain behind her temples and she already knew where it came from. The last months her partying had become comparable to the nasty habit of Travis and Connor Stoll and their best friends Pollux and Dakota to experiment with alcohol and how much they could drink before they passed out.<p>

It wasn't much like her to exeggerate like that or to even drink alcohol at all since she was a fan of her brain when it was all sober. But albeit she wouldn't admit it she'd had a rough time. She still had to write three essays until next week and she just couldn't concentrate with her disability to NOT think about Percy Jackson. Everytime she was reading some article referring to her essay's topic her mind almost automatically switched to imagining Percy's face while watching her study. That one time she'd caught him staring at her when she was doing her homework - it's been a week since she remembered that and from that second she had to think about it from time to time when she was missing him. Which was nearly all the time.

Thinking about that expression of his was replacing the butterflies in her stomach with bumblebees. How did she fall in love with someone so deeply? Yes, she knew it was love. Or she thought to know. Being with Luke had already been stunning but this was even stronger. At first she'd told herself it would go away very soon but after some time she'd given up on that idea. It was silly, he was her best friend and she was even giving him tips for asking out a girl that wasn't her.

In a moment of horrifying recollection the last night came back.

"Oh, no..." She covered her face with her hands and sank back in her pillow. _He's been there_. And she was drunk. Did she really say those things about him kissing her?

She sighed deeply. Never ever was she going to come out of her room again if that meant any kind of facing him or her dad who was probably thinking his part. How much had he seen or heard? She only remembered him suddenly being there with them while she was babbling about... those things.

She'd messed everything up. How was she ever going to talk to him again?

Groaning, she turned over and grabbed her phone. The light of its display was blinding, only making her headache become worse.

_1 missed call  
>1:55 AM<br>From: Seaweedbrain_

Her heart fell. He'd called her.

What felt like hours she stared at the info. Why did he call her? Should she call him back? It was past noon so he was most likely up now. But maybe it'd annoy him. Maybe he called her by accident. When it had been important he would call again.

It was hard but at last she managed to get out of bed, took an Aspirin and a shower since her dad didn't let her take one last night.

When she finally came down the stairs she was relieved when she discovered she was all alone at home and read the note her dad had left her on the table: _Going to the super market, there is some tomato soup for you. Remember to be careful with the broken toaster!_

Annabeth put a bowl of soup into the microwave oven and had a look at the toaster. Its cable was almost broken, you could already see the copper wire and sparks were flying when it was in use.

She put a slice of bread in it and pushed down the lever. Her bladder was making her dance around so she ran for the toilet.

And she didn't remember the broken toaster.

* * *

><p>It was about 2 PM when Percy decided to take another try. He wanted to talk to the real Annabeth, not the Annabeth with a too high level of alcohol in her blood.<p>

He took out his phone and dialed her number, pressing it on his ear, his heart beating as fast as every time he did this, aroused to hear her voice.

But again, she didn't answer.

There were a few possibilities of why. Maybe she was still sleeping (which would be pretty much out of character for her, but after what he'd seen last night he wasn't so sure about that).  
>Maybe her phone wasn't in the same room with her.<br>Maybe she merely didn't notice that she was getting a call.  
>Maybe she just didn't want to talk to him...<p>

OKAY. Time to face it: Percy wasn't sure whether she wanted to deal with him or not. BUT. He was sure about what _he_ wanted.

So often he'd been thinking about telling her. Telling her that he just wasn't able to forget her. Even if that meant that she didn't want him to be her friend anymore because it'd be awkward for her.

He couldn't stand it any longer since it was like lying to her and he... he just... he just couldn't.

Although he didn't even listen to Eminem that much anymore, some of his song's lyrics were still following him around. Now it was only one line and it wasn't even Eminem himself whose line it was - _It's a beautiful kind of pain _from the song 'Beautiful'. And it fitted the situation: It was painful to know the girl he loved didn't love him back but everytime he was merely seeing her filled his heart with warmth.

Percy sneaked out of the flat with his family busy with cleaning it for tomorrow and ran down the streets to her house.

By the time he was almost there he heard the sound of sirens in the distance, increasing every second until they rushed pust him around the corner - and stopped.

He hurried up and when he turned around the corner he stopped right in his tracks.

Her house was on fire.

"Annabeth!", he screamed as loud as possible 'til one of the firemen came over and told him that she had been the one calling them and that she was still in there.

Percy went pale as the man ran back to the firetruck to help his colleagues. He couldn't move. She was in there. Maybe trapped in a corner, not able to get out.

Without thinking again he pushed through the crowd that was now standing around and dashed into the ablaze building.

As soon as he was inside the adrenalin was gone. The heat was overwhelming and the smoke made it almost impossible to see anything and made him choke.

He was as glad as never before about the sleepovers back when they've been younger, playing hide and seek at night because her parents were out.

"Annabeth!", shouted. "Where are you?"

Trying not to think of the worst he made his way from one room to another. He didn't lose a thought about what the firemen were doing, all he could think about was her and breathing and, what was most important, her breathing.

The living room was empty. Smoke was making his eyes and lungs burn almost as fiercley as the fire itself. His panic rose. A flame almost catched his cloak so he took it off and didn't mind losing it to the deadly red and orange all around him.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH! ANNABE-" Was that a voice? He tried to listen but he couldn't stand still so he just rushed off to where he thought the sound was coming from.

When he reached the bathroom it was certain: It was her voice. She was in there.

"Help!", he heard her crying. "I'm in here! I can't get out! Help, somebody!" She was sobbing now and Percy kicked in the door, for once glad about his ADHD.

She was standing in a corner, already surrounded by flames, her arms around herself. By the sight of him she was sobbing even more. In no time he was grabbing her and turned back.

Later, he couldn't remember how they got out of the house. Everything was covered in red and orange colors and lots of smoke was filling the air.

Outside of the house the cold air immediately send shivers down his spine but he didn't even notice.

The ambulance was there. Somebody called his parents. Annabeth's dad was there. People were watching. Everything was blurry.

Percy remembered holding Annabeth in his arms, not ready to let her go until he knew she was okay.

Then everything went black.


	8. Cinder

**I'm back! (Yay!) No, seriously. I'm sorry. Either I didn't have time to write or I ran out of ideas... But here's the new chapter! I hope I did okay...**

* * *

><p>The first thing Percy did when he woke was ask for Annabeth and his mom.<p>

His voice sounded strange in his own ears and when he moved his head he recognized why. A curious machine sent oxygen into his nose which felt very uncomfortable and he felt the urge to rip out the oxygen hoses.

A nurse was currently sitting in front of a computer, her fingers were hitting the letters on a keyboard so fastly his still blurry vision made it look like a tangle of skin colored snakes.  
>When she heard him speak she looked up and smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Percy," she said and he frowned.

"Morning? How long..." His gaze fell on a huge clock on the other side of the room. It was 8 in the morning.

"You mom is waiting outside. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yes, please," he answered, still confused. "And what about Annabeth?"

"Oh, that girl that came with you? I will ask the doctor."

Not long after she had left the room the door opened again and Sally Jackson came in with a worried smile on her tired-looking face and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Oh Perseus Jackson, that was the dumbest and yet bravest thing you've ever done! But please don't scare the heck out of me next time, okay?"

He grinned and nodded. "Promise. How's Annabeth?" He felt like he'd already asked that for the billionth time.

Sally's expression softened. "As far as I know she's alright. The firemen wanted me to have a serious word with you for doing such a dangerous thing but they also said if you hadn't found her they probably wouldn't have either, at least not in time."

Percy stiffened. That horrible thought of losing Annabeth... He didn't want to think about that. It was horrific how some simple decision could become life-changing - what if he had decided to stay at home, what if he hadn't met her the night before at that party, what if he hadn't even gone with his family to New York in the first place, what if...? There were so many possibilities how things could have turned out. Fate was some vicious little beast. One little random trigger could end someone's life. He could go crazy by thinking about it any longer so he decided for the better and changed the topic.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Providing they let him go.

"Surprise," she smiled. Percy hoped it was something blue.

The door opened again and a man in a doctor's coat burst in. He was maybe in his thirties; blonde hair, tanned skin, and a motivated vibe making him seem like he loved his job and simultaneously wanted to go to the beach to relax in the sun and sing karaoke. All that was surrounding his appearance like some godly aura.  
>As he stepped closer Percy was able to see the letters on the nameplate on his coat which, of course, didn't make any sense to him (stupid dyslexia): Dr. Ploaol.<p>

"Good morning, Percy. I'm Dr. Apollo," he said, offering him his hand. Percy took it and before the doctor could say anything else he simply asked "Annabeth?"

Dr. Apollo grinned. "I am not Annabeth. But I suppose that's not what you meant, is it?" He winked and Percy felt the urge to strangle him. "Thanks to your quick helping, your girlfriend is alright. Has a shock, yeah, but otherwise she's vivid like a good poem."

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "What a simile. However, she's not my girlfriend."

The doctor smirked. "Why, of course not. And your red face doesn't give away anything." He winked at Percy again but this time Percy growled.

"Well then, lets have a look at your burns." Dr. Apollo took Percy's left arm and Percy's anger faded in surprise. Burns?

His left forearm was bandaged and when Dr. Apollo removed the white cloth he winced. The skin was red and peeling off, covered in some smeary salve with a scent of peppermint.

"Looks way better than yesterday. If you put on fresh ointment every few hours your skin should be healed in some days. Now lets take off the oxygen and have a last check on your blood. I don't think you have a smoke poisoning but better safe than sorry, right?"

* * *

><p>Percy was glad to leave the hospital a little later. His blood turned out to be okay and, finally, Dr. Apollo told him that Annabeth was already home again.<p>

"Do you want me to drive you to Annabeth's? I can go make some errands for tonight and pick you up later", Sally offered and Percy nodded.

After she'd dropped him off at the Chase's house he saw the destruction and began to feel nauseous.

Almost every window was broken.  
>The door kicked down.<br>Holes in the roof.  
>The whole house wall covered in soot.<p>

Slowly he approached the burned building.

The inside looked even worse.

Where the wallpaper had been light-green it was dark-grey, almost black, now.  
>Ash littered the ground.<br>Every wooden furniture was charred or completely burned to kindling.

There was no way anybody could still live in this place.

When Percy entered he could still feel the heat and some kind of flashback hit him immediately.

Blazing Flames in red and orange. Heat closing in on him. Smoke making him cough and choke. The constant fear of not finding Annabeth.

Where was she, by the way? Where was everybody?

Still shivering he stepped onto the stairs who fortunately were made out of marble and couldn't be destroyed by a simple fire. Alas, the banister was wooden or rather what was left of it.

On the first floor destruction remained limited - applying to the furniture. He was able to knock on Annabeth's door without the sooty wood crumbling away under his knuckles.

When he didn't get an answer he just entered, finding her kneeling on the floor, staring into space. By the time she saw him she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hoodie.

Startled, he needed a second to return the hug tightly. He breathed in her scent, slowly rocking her in his arms, the butterflies in his stomach going nuts, fully aware of the fact that she hadn't let go of him yet.

He couldn't tell how long they just stood there, neither of them saying a word, merely comforting each other. Eventually she began to sniffle which very soon turned into sobbing and Percy could hardly make out the words coming out of her mouth, muffled by her face still buried on his shoulder.

"I- I'm so sorry ... wasn't ... toaster ..."

"Hold on a sec," he interrupted her. "Did you just call me a toaster?"

Looking him in the eyes she cracked a smile and that sight was worth everything he'd gone through in the last 24 hours. "No, you're my Seaweedbrain." He couldn't help but return the smile when noticing her use of the word 'my'. "And I'm so glad you're here."

"Me-" he cleared his throat, "me too, Wisegirl."

They stared in each others eyes for a couple of moments before her face suddenly fell. Wondering what was wrong he furrowed his brows and his ADHD made him notice his surroundings for the first time since he got here.

Annabeth's room was a mess. Luckily, the fire hadn't made it to her room since it was at the other end of the house so it was only very sooty. No, what was really astonishing him was that everything was messy which was very unlike her. Books and clothes were lying around, odds and sods distributed everywhere. The only thing that was neatly at its place on her nightstand was a photo frame that used to contain a photography of Annabeth and Luke but now it had been replaced by one with a laughing Percy and a slightly annoyed but grinning Annabeth beside him. He remembered that moment. He'd said something sarcastic to some jerk walking by and insulting him.

Annabeth followed his gaze. "Percy..." She inhaled deeply as if about to say something that bothered her but she got interrupted by her father entering the room. He shook Percy's hand multiple times, thanking him again and again until Percy said it was okay. Mr. Chase wasn't even listening. He told Annabeth to pack her things.

"We're staying at Stephanie's house until we find a solution for... all this," he gestured at everything but nothing in particular.

Annabeth frowned. "But she hates me!"

Percy remembered Stephanie. She was Mr. Chase's girlfriend for almost two years now.

"Of course not," Mr. Chase answered. "She actually likes you a lot."

"No, she doesn't! Every time we meet she's shooting me glares."

"That's ridiculous, Annabeth! Now pack your things."

He was about to leave when Annabeth blurted out "Can I stay at Percy's?" Said boy opened his eyes wide in surprise. He had not expected this.

"I'm sure Percy's family wants to be on their own at Christmas. You'll stay with yours."

"But -"

"No buts, Annabeth Chase! He can come along and help you but he'll leave in the evening!" He turned to Percy. "If that's okay with you."

"Sure," Percy quickly answered. Annabeth sighed.

* * *

><p>After Percy had called his mom he helped Annabeth pack a big duffel bag with stuff she'd need until two days after tomorrow.<p>

About an hour later they sat in the living room of Stephanie's house in awkward silence before the adults left the house to take a walk, leaving the two of them alone.

Some Christmas music was playing in the background and it smelled like self-baked cookies.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Is there something you wanted to tell me back at your house?"

She looked at him and he could see the storms raging behind her beautiful grey eyes. "I was so scared," she admitted. She stood up, traced the room in circles and it wasn't until Percy blocked her way that she would stop.

"It's okay. I was scared, either... Gosh, was I scared!"

She looked down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What for?"

Annabeth wouldn't meet his eyes. "For being such an ass." Shocked, he opened his eyes wide.

"You being an ass? When was that? Did I miss anything?"

She met his gaze. "I - why did you even go into a burning building?"

Percy was confused now. Heck, he didn't believe there would be a time when he could probably figure this girl out. "Because you were in there. Simple as that."

"But you were scared!"

"Yes. Yes, I was scared. Scared to lose you!"

They had something one would call a stare-contest, not realizing their faces getting closer and closer until one of them noticed something hanging above their heads. A mistletoe.

Not clear to say whose face was redder.

Not clear to say who continued closing in the gap between them.

Not clear to say if they'd really kissed.

'Cause when they were still merely inches apart the door suddenly opened, causing each of them to take a huge step backwards instantly.

It was Mr. Chase who stood in the door. "Percy, your mother is here to pick you up."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I dunno if the plot is plausible. If you think there is anything implausible, please please tell me! (I think I messed up with the burned house, like, can Annabeth's room still be undamaged, and stuff...)<strong>

**And I was wondering if the name of Mrs. Chase was ever mentioned. I looked it up but didn't find anything so I gave her a name. Still not sure...**

**But that is what I have you fellow guys for! So, please review! (And if I made grammar or language mistakes I appreciate corrections!) :) Everyone who leaves some comment or review gets a box of virtual blue cookies! :D**

**(Und Kotzilein, du bekommst deinen Auftritt noch ;) )**


End file.
